Rise
by M3ltd0wn
Summary: In a year far into the future, a secret organization has been experimenting on humans for the purpose of creating the perfect army. After their latest subject, Freya, summons two demons to help her regain her country's peace, what will await her in the world after years in a facility closed off from the world? No pairings, at least, none planned.


**A/N: Thank you for viewing my story. This side story is based off the song "Rise" by Skillet. This will be updated if y'all have waited a while for the next chapter of Dream Guy, or if I am unable to update Dream Guy. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler or any of its characters.**

**Chapter One: In a World Gone Mad**

* * *

><p>The world was dark, darker than Freya had ever imagined. She felt as if she were suspended in the air. "Are you sure you want to do this?" A voice asked. The voice of the demon she summoned for…<p>

"Yes!" Freya cried. "Just stop stalling and get it over with already!" As black feathers rained down from the open darkness, Freya saw two people, one tall, the other short. Her vision faded.

When her vision returned, Freya sat up on the operating table _they_ had been using for their experiments. She felt a great weight on her arms, but lifted them with ease. Freya let out a cry of surprise at the sight. Her bone and flesh arms had been replaced with large, metal arms. She moved her fingers as though they were completely natural.

Remembering where she was, Freya's head shot up at the sound of footsteps belonging to two people. She quickly stood in the white hospital gown, holding her arms in an intimidating manner. Her eyes widened as a tall man in a butler's uniform and a boy younger than her, also wearing all black with an eye patch over his right eye, standing at the door. "Are you two…" Freya didn't feel she needed to finish her sentence.

"Yes." The young boy answered, knowing the end of the question. "We are here to serve you. What is your wish?"

"I get a wish, huh?" Freya joked. "Alright then… my wish is… to bring things back to the way they were."

"As in your past?" The man asked. "I'm afraid we cannot do that."

"No. Not like that." Freya shook her head, lowering her arms, since they were getting tired. "I mean… for everyone else. Our… _government_," She spoke the word with such a burning hate. "has been doing experiments on people for the last ten years. Weeding out the poor, I guess. I want them to stop. I want everyone to be in harmony again. I don't want to live in fear anymore." The boy smirked.

"Alright then." He looked to the man. "Sebastian, we are to follow every order given by this girl. Understand?" The man bowed.

"Yes, my lord." Freya eyed them warily. They were demons, yes, but they were helping her in what seemed impossible. That alone should make them at least a _little _trustworthy, right?

"Now, then, Mistress." The boy turned to Freya. "What is your first order?"

"Tell me this." Freya walked toward them. "Where are the people who were… _operating_ on me?"

"Simple." The man spoke up. "They are all dead, my lady." Freya smirked.

"Good." She nodded her approval. "That's step one. Now, let's get out of here." Freya walked to the now open door, with the two men following. "I remember the way, just follow me." They walked in silence, navigating the mechanical catacombs, wary of any guards. Freya halted.

"Mistress?" The boy asked.

"Shut it." Freya hissed quietly. "You hear that? Listen."

"We haven't heard anything from the team in B7R for over an hour." Someone around the corner said to someone else. "Do you want to go see how the operation's going?"

"Sure!" The other person agreed. "I'll let you know when I get back."

"Alright. Tell Arthur I said 'hello'." Footsteps grew quieter. Another pair grew louder.

"Shit! Someone's coming!" Freya began to panic. The boy put a hand on her shoulder, nodding to the man.

"Hey!" A guard shouted as he turned the corner. "What the fuck are you doing?" He glared at Freya, pointing a spear with electricity gleaming off the tip. He stopped, seeing her arms. "Oh god…" He turned and ran. "STR-71 got out!" He yelled, hoping someone would hear. "STR-71! Oh god! Someone help!" Freya blinked as the man ran off.

"Would you like us to stop him, my lady?" The man asked. Freya grinned.

"No. I have an idea." She turned to the two. "I'll call if I need help, okay? Just stay hidden for now, got it?" The man bowed and the boy kneeled on one knee.

"Yes, my lady." They said in unison. Freya shuddered.

"Demons, I tell ya." She muttered lightheartedly. "Alright, plan A, go!" She turned back around, keeping her head down, dragging her arms as she followed the guard. No one else was in the metal-clad hallway until Freya saw a metal door with a handle. None of the door keeping the subjects had handles on the inside. She carefully knocked, but didn't hear a response. Slowly opening the door, Freya saw clothes inside. A black hood with white edges, a short dress with the same design, black shorts, white sock and gray shoes were in a crate labeled '_STR-71_'. "Guess that's me." Freya grinned, carefully taking the clothes. "Looks a lot better than this thing."

She hurried putting on the outfit, with some struggle due to her arms, but she soon learned she could shrink them to a relatively normal state. She grinned looking down at her outfit as she grew her arms out again. "Man, I bet I look awesome. Alright, back to the plan." She put her hood on her head, with some discomfort due to the small, upwardly protruding covering for her mouth, and returned to dragging her arms. Soon after, a loud alarm rang out and she could hear rumbling footsteps ahead. _Alright, motherfuckers._ Freya thought. _Time for much needed payback. _The footsteps grew louder until Freya saw guards ahead.

"Alright, men!" Their leader called. "Remember, we're just paralyzing her. Don't actually kill her, okay?" The man turned around, stepping to the side. "Ready? Aim…" They raised their electric spears. Freya rose her arms quickly, aiming for the men dressed in white.

"Bang." She grinned, raising her head. Bullets fired from the openings that had formed in her fingertips, going towards the men at a break-neck speed. Most ducked, trying desperately to avoid the otherworldly strength their superiors had given this girl. Others fired at her.

Blue jolts of electricity flew off the tips of the spears, coming towards Freya. Freya jumped out of the way just in time and ran towards the guards, most of which had fled fearing for their lives. Freya curled her right hand into a fist and slammed it into the closest man. He flew into the wall, causing a gaping hole in said wall. Blood dripped down from the bottom.

Freya felt the adrenaline rush through her veins as she saw the blood. That was it. Her first kill. At the time, she wasn't sure whether that was what she wanted, or what _they _wanted. That didn't matter now. Revenge is just on the horizon. Freya turned to the remaining guard.

"Oh god!" He cried. "Don't kill me, please! I- I can help you out of here!" He dropped the spear. "My name is Elmer." His voice went lower, quieter. "I'm a member of the rebels. I have people outside. We'll get you to safety." Freya glared.

"Why should I believe you?" She hissed.

"I know you have no reason to, but you're essentially outnumbered in here." Elmer explained. "Yes, you're the ultimate weapon, but they have methods of killing you if you went rogue. Obviously they haven't implanted that chip in your brain yet, so we need to hurry." Freya paused. Elmer obviously knew more than she did so why not? Plus, she had two demons helping her now, so either she or they could kill him and anyone else if need be.

"Alright." Freya nodded. "I'll go with you. But don't you _dare _betray me. I have servants at my disposal. Either they or I can kill you and anyone else."

"U-Understood, ma'am." Elmer shivered. He hadn't seen anyone else with this girl. Who was she talking about?

"Alright. One second." Freya turned around. "Hey! You two! You can come out now." Elmer felt an incredible cold. It was the coldest he had experienced. Worse than his visit to Greenland before…

"We are here, mistress." Freya turned around at the voice of the man.

"There you are!" Freya smiled. "I should name you two, huh?"

"If you wish, my lady." The boy smirked. What name would this human give him? Maybe her dog's name…

"You. Tall one." Freya pointed. "You're Michael." The man, now named Michael, bowed.

"Yes, my lady." He smirked.

"And you." Freya pointed to the boy. "You're Gabriel."

"Yes, my lady." Gabriel nodded. "And if I may ask, what drove you to give us those names?" Freya paused, the painful memory coming back.

"They were my friends." Freya frowned. "Michael died and Gabriel turned to _their _side."

_Friends…_ Gabriel thought. _How odd. To name demons after your old friends…_

"Alright. Mikey, Gabe." The demons jumped.

"Really, mistress?" Michael asked. "Nicknames."

"It takes less time. I won't use them often." Freya shrugged. "Anyways. Elmer here says he's going to take us outside. Now, you two listen close. If he's lying, or there's an ambush on the way or outside waiting for us, I want you two to kill everyone there. I'll kill Elmer myself." She turned to Elmer. "You got that?"

"Y-Yes!" The timid man stuttered. "Come on." Elmer picked up his spear. "Follow me." Freya nodded to the demons and the three followed Elmer down the opposite end of the hallway. Elmer led them through the twisting metal catacombs until they reached a door locked with a numerical code. "Don't break it down." Elmer warned. "An alarm will sound. Let me do this; I know the code." Michael stepped aside letting Elmer input the code. The light turned green and the doors slid open. Freya squinted, shading her eyes with her hand. The sunlight spread through the doors like a beacon. Freya was so entranced by the light she had forgotten about, that she didn't notice Gabriel gently shaking her.

"Mistress." Gabriel spoke. "We have to go."

"Right." Freya shook her head. "Sorry. Come on." With those words, Freya took her first steps outside.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, there's chapter 1! Hope you all enjoyed! See you next time! (In case anyone was confused, Michael and Gabriel are Sebastian and Ciel.)**


End file.
